Not Your Typical Will Love story
by Three girl writers
Summary: What happens after the three watchs POTC? How about new story, and a whole new Plot! Twist and turns, and for what? Will in love!
1. Chapter one

The year long, 3 person writing , POTC fan fic, could have ended it ten times, not your typical Will love story  
  
A/N: Be an Actor, Get drunk  
  
Chapter One  
  
"GOOD MORNING LOVE!" A Drunken pirate stumbled into a small cabin room where a young woman slept. She groaned, her long crimped auburn hair fell around her as she got up, and stretched and rubbed her pale green eyes that looked bright compared to her lightly tanned skin.  
  
"Uncle Jack?" The young woman said, yawning. "What are you doing? The sun's not up yet!?"  
  
"We're takin' off hic early today. Got a few." The pirate was interrupted as he stumbled over a chair. "Good Dog." He said, kicking it aside as her walked by, "We've got a few more places to hic get today!"  
  
"Oh Really." The young woman said, she got out of bed and stepped behind a big curtain to change. "Like where." She said, as she changed into a dress that might have been lovely at one time. She began brushing her hair.  
  
"Chowder Island!" (A/n: DON DON DON!) Banana written above the Don  
  
The young woman dropped her brush. "What?"  
  
"Chowder hic Island!"  
  
"You mean Charmed Island?"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Are you insane?!"  
  
"Only when I'm drunk, sweetie." He laughed, picking up a mug full off water, and trying to drink it through his nose. "Only when I'm drunk."  
  
"I think you are now!"  
  
"No way, I know when I am not not drunk."  
  
"You're always drunk Uncle Jack." The woman said, throwing her hair back with a bandana.  
  
"Jack? You in here?" Another pirate walked in carefully.  
  
"Good Morning Will!" The woman called sweetly.  
  
"Yeah, Good morning to you too Naydeene."  
  
"I think we should get Uncle Jack on to the ship." She said, looking over at the drunken pirate, who had passed out. She grabbed, and draped one arm over her shoulder. "Don't just stand there, grab the other end."  
  
Jack suddenly woke up after being moved and threw Naydeene off and spoke with a slur, "I can carry myself up on deck thank you very much," He stumbled towards the door but forgot to open it first before walking out it and ended up knocking himself unconscious. (Trust me, it's possible.I have done it.)  
  
Naydeene rolled her eyes, and proceeded to try to pick up the hefty man. Will came up behind her.  
  
"I'll get him." He said, as if it was routine, which it was. HE threw the large man over his shoulder, almost straining under the weight.  
  
"Alright then, we can't miss the ship." Naydeene said. "Let's go."  
  
Will held the door open for Naydeene. She walked through, holding a course, brown bag in one hand. Will followed, shutting the door behind him. The odd trio walked down the cobbled street towards a clock on the other side of town. They when down back streets, arriving at the dock as the crew were loading the boat with supplies. The trio passed them by, and towards the Captain's Quarters.  
  
Naydeene pulled back the covers on the bed in there, and Will laid Jack down. She undid one boot as Will took off the other one. They eased his legs in, and pulled the blankets up over him. "I sometimes think he is like this so he feels someone cares about him." Naydeene said, sitting next to Jack's feet. "He is just nuts."  
  
Will nodded, "We should get out and help, Gibbs and them can't do it all by themselves." Will jogged up the wooden stairs to the deck, but Naydeene stayed a while longer. She finally pushed herself up, and gave Jack a kiss on the forehead before leaving to head on deck. Jack opened one eye and smiled as she left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~(Pirate flag)   
  
".. And I want that mast double checked!" Will yelled at the crew, almost ready to leave port. A good thing too.. pirates weren't well liked by many.  
  
Naydeene was securing some ropes when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, Jack stumbling his usual way out on deck.  
  
"Have a nice nap did ye Jack?" Will asked mockingly.  
  
Jack turned to him and swayed back and forth into his face, "You try chugging a 10th lager of rum in 40 count, blacksmith pirate!" Will stepped toward him in a challenging way, when Naydeene stepped between them.  
  
(A Mi ti el ella )  
  
"C'mon boys, we have work to do, just about ready to take her out."  
  
"Ah yes," Will looked to Jack, "Where we be heading Jack?"  
  
Jack was about to answer when he shook a finger at Will. "That's Captain Jack Sparrow to you William!"  
  
Will Snorted.  
  
"We's be off to champ.."  
  
"Charmed." Naydeene corrected.  
  
"Charmed Island." Jack finished.  
  
Will stopped. He then opened his mouth to say something but stopped, then did it again, then finally walked away mumbling, "How did I get myself into this."  
  
"Um.Uncle Jack?" Naydeene followed Jack on to the control deck, "Why are we going to Charmed Island anyways?"  
  
"To get the Pearl back."  
  
Naydeene just fell over, "I thought you were through with that ship?!"  
  
"NEVER!" Jack almost hit her thrashing about, "The Pearl is apart of me, I can never be through with it."  
  
"Well, what happened to it?" Naydeene asked, now all confused.  
  
"Well you see, I let Rosa take the Pearl so'as I could take her new ship intah servicin' down in port Summersby with my "connections" you know?" Jack began to laugh.  
  
Naydeene rolled her eyes, "Well..?"  
  
Jack continued, "Well, we was spose'tah meet up at Durin's peak, but somethin' when arye, 'n' she stay was found a wreak 'n' distress letter found sayin' 'Cherry." (Angel can write in accent..I can't ~Kita)  
  
"Charmed.." Naydeene corrected again in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Charmed Island, so that's where we go."  
  
"Oh," Naydeene jumped excitedly, "So we're going to rescue Rosa?!"  
  
"HA!" Jack began to prepare for departure, "We gonna rescue The Pearl! My dear..black Pearl."  
  
Naydeene shook her head, "What was in it for you in this exchange anyways?"  
  
"Well," Jack looked up almost dreamily, "she promised all the rum she came across in her spoils." He trailed off, dreaming.  
  
Naydeene smacked herself in the head and yelled, "You know what Uncle Jack you are such a sucker!"  
  
Jack gave a smirk that only Johnny Depp.erm.I mean. Captain Jack Sparrow could pull off. "Well, Love, that is Captain Jack Sparrow to you." He said, nodding his hat toward her.  
  
(A/n: WE HAVE A PLOT!) *They actually eat Apples in this story!* ^What Apples?^  
  
Naydeene sighed, "You're hopeless." She growled. She opened the door and pulled her almost too short leggings down, and walked down the stairs into the Captain's Quarters. The room smelt of Rum, but Naydeene had gotten quite used to it by now. She sat in the chair at the desk where maps and papers lay in disarray. She sighed, picking up an apple and began eating on it. Will came in suddenly and scared Naydeene. Out of reflex she grabbed her dagger and threw it, whizzing by Will's head and stabbing the doorframe.  
  
Will breathed, "You're lucky I have quick reflexes!"  
  
Naydeene gasped, " Oh my gosh, Will, I'm so sorry, I didn't know it was you!" She rushed over to him.  
  
Will shrugged, "I'm okay, it's really nothing."  
  
"I hope I didn't." Naydeene started to say when she stripped over a loose board. Will just stood there as she fell into his arms. She lingered there for a while, on purpose of course, until Jack walked in. Will turned to see Jack raising an eyebrow and tapping a foot. Will immediately raised his hands in innocence as Naydeene fell to the ground, "Hey!"  
  
"It's not what it looks like, okay?" Will backed up as Jack walked passed him.  
  
"My butt." Naydeene said, tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
"Oh My god." Will walked out hurriedly. But Jack grabbed him by the back off Will's clothes. "Hey.. what the.." Will began when a crewmember came in, "We're leavin' port sir!"  
  
Jack grabbed Will by the ear, dragging him out by it.  
  
"OW! Hey, c'mon!" Jack and Will left Naydeene in the room, snickering to her. "Please Jack!"  
  
"You are trying to knock up my Naydeene!"  
  
"What?! I'm not even."  
  
"Oh, don't bother boy." Jack threw him into the crew, "Just keep yourself busy, Bootstrap Will."  
  
Will glared at Jack then disappeared into the crowed of the crew. He grabbed a hold of a mast rope, and leaned out. A little to far out. "MAN OVER BOARD!" A crewmember yelled.  
  
"What?! We're barely out of port!" Jack yelled, looking over to see who it was. Sure enough it was Will, but he had already been helped up on deck. Will took a few deep breaths, and looked at Jack. "First hitting on my niece, now jumping off the ship?" Jack said.  
  
"I wasn't.Aw forget it!" Will snapped.  
  
"You are hopeless!" Jack Snapped at him back, "What are you doing on me ship!"  
  
"I don't know! I was about to ask you the same thing!"  
  
"What this is my ship!"  
  
"Says Who?"  
  
"Me Say, Me Captain!"  
  
"Who paid for it!"  
  
"I traded for it!"  
  
"No you didn't!"  
  
"That's merely a technicality!"  
  
"BOYS!" Naydeene yelled at Jack and Will whom were almost at each other's necks, "We have a ship to run here, mind saving this for later?"  
  
"Fine." They said in unison.  
  
Later ~*~*~*~*~  
  
(WE HAVE AN ENDING!)  
  
Naydeene leaned over some pots, which boiled and bubbled. She looked at a book, and then licked the end of her spoon, her face twisted up, and turned green. "AUGH!" She threw the spoon across the kitchen, "I'll never be able to cook!!!"  
  
"Hey Naydeene!" Some of the crew called from the galley, "C'mon! We're starvin!"  
  
"Uh.." Naydeene quickly threw in some vegetables and spices, "Coming! Coming!" She walked out carrying the huge pot, and sat it out for them to fight over. Stew flew everywhere, running down the tables and walls. She was beginning to miss Rosa. 'Well, at least I don't have to eat with them,' Naydeene thought. She escaped the galley and walked up to the Captain's Quarters, with the trays of food she made for Jack, Will, and herself. She pushed open the door, and smiled. "Food is here!" She said, holding it out to them. The trays when out on the table. Jack was the first to take a bite. "Erm.. Nay, this taste.."  
  
"Just say it."  
  
"It's the worst crap I have ever tasted."  
  
"Thanks." She looked down, but she couldn't expect much. She looked up at Will, "Will?"  
  
He stopped, and tried to be polite, "It's, um," He took a bite and tried not to gag. "...Good.."  
  
Naydeene was teary eyed; she got up, "Well, I'm sure there's something somewhere on this ship that I can do right!" And with that, she left.  
  
Will started to get up, "Aw, man."  
  
But Jack stopped him, and sat him back down again. "No, No, I'll go and get her."  
  
Naydeene was hanging off the mainstay, softly singing, 'A pirate's life for me!" And stared into the starry sky. Jack came up behind her, and set his hands on her shoulders. He then suddenly pushed her right off to plummet to the sea below. She screamed, but she was caught by Jack's strong arms as he swinging with a rope and they both softly on deck. Naydeene was smiling and giggling by now, and Jack smiled back. He hugged her, and kissed her head, then walked away. He stopped, and began to laugh, "You have the Sparrow blood in your little one," He pulled out bottle rum, and took a swig, "You'll make a good pirate someday." Naydeene smiled to herself. "But until then." Jack threw a bucket and scrub brush at her, "Get to work you grime dog!" Jack smirked and walked back to his quarters. Naydeene smiled and got to work.  
  
The Next day~*~*~*~*~ MOO!  
  
Naydeene had fallen asleep working all night, and was flopped out on the deck. Jack stood over her thinking, then kicked her in the side, "Get up you lazy bones." Naydeene didn't move, and Jack leaned over her. "Still breathing."  
  
"Barely." Her voice was coarse and raspy.  
  
"Damn, can't even swap the deck without making it harder on yourself!"  
  
Naydeene smiled weakly, "I know."  
  
Jack sighed, and helped her to her feet. Naydeene began to stumble toward the Captain's Quarters, "I'm just gonna lay down.. for a while."  
  
A crewmember came up to Jack, "Ha, She's starting to remind me of you!"  
  
Jack pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, "They grow up so fast.."  
  
"Well."  
  
"Don't you have something to do?"  
  
"Erm, yes?"  
  
" .Go." Jack turned back to see Will Helping Naydeene into the Quarter. He glared, but decide to give them a head start.  
  
Will help Naydeene into bed, and undid her boots.  
  
"Thanks, Will, but why are you doing this? You really don't have to.."  
  
"Well you seem drunk, or sick.both are bad."  
  
Naydeene smiled weakly.  
  
"Don't worry, I 'm not drunk I've seen Uncle jack like that too many times." She coughed.  
  
Will leaned in brushing back Naydeene's bangs gently. He placed one hand on her forehead. Naydeene leaned in, her lips puckered, Will leaned in even more, then he abruptly pulled away.  
  
"You're burning up." He said, walking across the room. "I'll fix some tea."  
  
Naydeene sank back onto her pillow, groaning softly.  
  
(Poor Naydeene! Will being all PMSY!)  
  
Will walked back over and laid a damp cloth on her forehead, "There, that should make you feel a little better."  
  
Naydeene smiled.  
  
Then Jack entered. "GASP!" he said, "How could you try and get me Nay drunk!"  
  
"Oh For the love of Pete!" Will shouted, "It's TEA!"  
  
"Trying to drug her I see!"  
  
"You are a moron, Savvy." Will said, glaring, "Why would I want Naydeene? She's almost totally useless!" He shouted. Naydeene whimper, and Will shifted his gaze to her, "Well, you are, and I mean that in the nicest way."  
  
Naydeene's lip trembled, and Jack raised on eyebrow.  
  
"That wasn't to nice, Bootstrap."  
  
Will growled, "I am not Bootstrap."  
  
"You're right, he was a better man." Jack said, "Now get out." Will glared at Jack, got up and walked out. Jack removed his hat, and sighed. "Sorry about that." Naydeene nodded and sipped her tea.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Will tied down the mast, mumbling to himself, "I can't believe this! He's so over protective and I'm not even interested in her!"  
  
"Will?" A voice asked, and Will turned to see Naydeene, wrapped in a thin blanket, looking at him with sad eyes. "It what you said true?" She asked clammy.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked, tying down another sail.  
  
"About me being useless." Her voice didn't waver, as she stood steadfast. "Do you really believe that?" A wind blew past, her hair getting carried with it. A Blood red morning was beginning to show. "Red in the morning, Sailors take warning."  
  
"Red at night, sailor's delight!" Will finshed. Naydeene had dropped her blanket, and disappeared in the dawning day. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter Two  
  
(That right, we are going to have chapters, even if it kills me.) ~I can arrange that~  
  
Will hugged the wood in front of him, as the ship, (And never call The Titanic a boat, She is a Ship) began to be tossed around by the sea. "You there!" He yelled at a cabin boy scurrying down to the kitchen. "Secure the life ropes!" Will tied a thick rope tightly around his waist, issuing out brisk orders as her ran back and forth on deck. "Batton down the hatches, down the mast." Suddenly Naydeene ran on deck, coughing terribly.  
  
"What happening?" She said.  
  
"There a storm coming. Best get below deck." He said.  
  
Naydeene clenched her teeth. "I can help." She said. Naydeene ran to help a long line of pirates trying to hold down the mast,  
  
Will tried to grab her, but she was too quick. Will turned as her heard a swelling behind him. There was a huge wave, twice the as tall as the ship, standing before him. It seemed to stand still in time, as Will yelled, "Brace yourselves!"  
  
The pirates looked up and panic filled their faces. Naydeene grabbed the mast and clung for deer life. The wave hit the ship. Many Pirates were flung back, but their life ropes kept them on the ship. Will opened his eyes as soon as the wave cleared.  
  
Will heard sputtering and screaming behind him. "Will, Help!" (Step into Liquid. What kind of Liquid? EWWWW!)  
  
He turned to see Naydeene outside of the boat. Will jumped into a swan dive into the water. He struggled and chocked on salt water as he swam. Naydeene was slapping the water desperately. (TGIF)~This is when I started the like three-page bender.~ Will reached her as her head began to disappear under water. (Yes, with all the things she can't do, swimming is on the list. But not a lot of Pirates could at the time.) She couldn't fight the current, not like Will, who now had pulled her back out. She warped herself around him, panicked. "Don't you realize how dangerous it is with out one? (He is talking about lifelines for all you slow people out there) You could have been killed," Will released Naydeene and grabbed on the end of two ropes, "And then what would I tell Jack, 'Naydeene is dead, She was taken away by a wave.'" Naydeene took the rope, and began to climb. "That is something I never want to tell Jack." Will finshed.  
  
"Fine," Naydeene said, "I'll just go where I belong," She said grimly, head down working toward the doorway. She remained ghost like, paused only for a tear to go down her cheek. Then disappear behind the doorway.  
  
Will Shook his head, and when to down the mast. The worst was over now, or so Will thought.  
  
A/n: Okay, to answer the questions, Yes, Jack had some brother or sister, I really do believe that, and two, we can't tell you about Naydeene's parents because that gets explain later, or so the plan is. Also that there are three girls writing this, so we made one Sn for our joint stories.that about it. This is written in a notebook, so most the notes that are add here are in there. 


	3. Chapter three

Chapter Three  
  
Naydeene threw some beans in some boiling water, her body still shaking with rage. "How could he!" She growled to herself. Jack had order her to stay down below deck, unless they were in port. She walked over to the bucket of drinking water, dipped the ladle in, and down it all. She threw it back in, and wiped her mouth. She paused, and looked behind her, listening to the ship as it rocked. Something had changed, what it was, Naydeene couldn't tell. She brushed her hair out of her face, and looked back at her cooking, and panicked as it began to boil over. "When it rains, it pours." She growled, moving the pot. She jumped back from the heat, dropping the pot, sending the water and beans everywhere. She held out her hand, her fingers feeling like they were on fire. She looked around, holding onto her brunt hand with the nice healed one. Her eye caught the drinking water, but there was no way she could use any of it. She fought back tears, still looking for something. Her legs had been splashed with some of the water as well, but she ignoring that. What good is a cook with no use of one of her hands. She had small tears that had escaped her well power.  
  
"Naydeene?" A voice called out, one she haven't really caught who it was. Her tears slipped off her cheeks, and on to her burn in what left her in a clam manner. The cabin boy, Jake, (They cruse me for giving him a name close to Jack's ~ Kita) walking in, his blond hair falling across his shoulders, "Can you-" He paused, looking at the scene that had played itself out, before he had reached her. Jake's eyes when around the pot, then the puddle of water, and last to Naydeene, who was holding on to herself in the corner.  
  
"What happened?" He paused, then walked skillfully over to her, his feet missing the water, which was streaming. He touched her shoulder, "Let's me see." He said, as she turned away. "My Father showed me some of his skills before Jack shot the boat down." (Who doesn't know what Pirates did in the Caribbean.Sing a Song of Sixpence~ Kita) Jake wasn't a big fan of Jack, but he was growing on him. About a year ago he had come to them, after the Pearl looted a ship off the shore of Port Royal, that how Will came aboard, no questions asked. A lot of rumors have circled around the ship about a dead wife, or lass, or something of that nature. But no one dared ask Will about it, so nothing was ever written in stone over it. Jake's light blue eyes looked over Naydeene's arm, then he pulled out a leaf out of his pocket. "It's aloe," He said, as he squad it, making some liquid some out. He put it on her arm, and she felt it began to cool. "That should do it." He said, wrapping it up in paper he found here by. "So, will you braid my hair?" He asked, "It's getting to long, and I have not the heart to cut it. Not after what happened to Will." Naydeene snorted, trying to hold in her laugher. Just the thought of Will's hair cut for the guy had to go around with Jack's bandana on his head for weeks until it grew out. She sighed, 'I really am useless.' She thought.  
  
"Well, I hope that helped." Jake said, starting to walk out, "Feel better, and don't let anything get you down."  
  
Naydeene smiled, "Thank you Jake, I really needed that."  
  
Jake walked out, and then peeked his head back in, and asked, "Oh, by the way, what is for dinner?"  
  
Naydeene fell over, anime style. (^^)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, good morning Naydeene!" Will walked into Jack's quarters where Naydeene sat at the desk scrutinizing maps.  
  
"Good morning," She said dully, not looking up.  
  
Will sighed, "Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday alright?"  
  
Naydeene snorted.  
  
"Erg. Where is Jack?" Will asked.  
  
"NO! NOT MISTER POTATOE!" Jack sat straight up in his bed then fell over.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Naydeene said coldly.  
  
Will was getting agitated, "Look, I said I was sorry Naydeene, I don't know what else to say. What do you want from me?!"  
  
"Showing a little respect wouldn't kill you," Naydeene raised her voice a bit, hardening her tone.  
  
Will thrust a finger in Jack's direction, "Tell that to him!" Jack mumbled something about a spatula, cow, and a banana; hugging his pillow and drooling.  
  
"That's all you care about, what he thinks," Naydeene stood right in front of him, "But what about me?" She didn't let Will speak, but marched out of the captains quarters and slammed the sliding door.  
  
Naydeene was steaming, and she ran right into Jack. "Oh! Naydeene?! Are you alright?" Jake was panicking. He helped her up and Naydeene fixed her hair.  
  
"Oh, yes. I'm quite.." Naydeene stopped, and stared. " JAKE! What happened. Oh let me get that." Naydeene started to ran below deck, dragging Jake with her.  
  
"What, what's wrong, Naydeene?"  
  
"Your face.it's.Your nose is bleeding!"  
  
Jake felt his upper lip and looked at his finger. It was covered in blood. "Oh." he said. Jake stopped. "Oh.." He toppled over and fell on the ground. Naydeene gasped, and pulled him up into a chair, and tilled his head down, covering it with an old rag.  
  
Will ran into the room. "What happened? I heard a noise!"  
  
"It's Jake! He's passed out! He ran into me and got a blood nose." She said, looking up at Will with upset eyes.  
  
Will nodded, and picked him up, and dropped him in a near by bucket of water. There was a whip of blonde hair stayed still for a moment, and Naydeene held her breath. Will prayed he hasn't killed anyone. Seconds ticked by like hours, and Jake barely stirred. Will shot a look over at Naydeene, a little bit of fear in his eyes. Suddenly, Jake bubbled up his last bit of air, and sprang to life. "What the bloody hell was that for?" he demanded.  
  
(YOU NASTY PEOPLE, You know you were thinking it! ~No, that is just you~)  
  
Naydeene helped Jake out of the bucker and hugged him around the neck. Jake slipped out of his boots, keeping an eye on Will. Naydeene began to pull back his hair, and braiding it. Will looked at Jake, rolling his eyes, when went upstairs. "You all right?" Naydeene whispered in his ear after a few minutes.  
  
Jake smiled a little, and slipped off his shirt. "I am now," he said, taking her hand. Naydeene pulled her hand away to grab his shirt, not thinking anything of it.  
  
"Well, that's good." Naydeene said, "If you were too get sick on the ship, that'd be murder for you." She rung out the wet shirt, "Now take off your pants."  
  
Jake stopped. "W-what?"  
  
"Take off your pants." Naydeene said, handing him a dry towel. "They're soaking."  
  
Jake led out his breath, ".Oh." Jake proceeded to take off his pants, which were cling to his thighs. He wrapped the towel around his waist, and handed the dripping pants to Naydeene.  
  
"What did you think I was talking about?" Naydeene laughed.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Jake said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jake sat on the deck, staring at the stars. Will came on deck, and sat next to him. They sat in silence for a time, looking out at the ocean. Finally, Will spoke. "You're thinking."  
  
"Yes." Jake said quietly.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"About what?" Will asked.  
  
Jake shifted.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
There was a silence again.  
  
"Naydeene?" Will said.  
  
Jake nodded. "I think I love her."  
  
It was Will's turn to nod.  
  
Will breathed, 'Good, maybe she'll leave me alone.' He thought.  
  
"I think you should go for it," Will said, getting up.  
  
"Really?" Jake said, surprised.  
  
"Yeah! Good luck kid." Will walked off, thinking he had solved his problems. What he didn't know was, he had just dug himself a deeper grave. 


	4. Chapter four

Chapter Four  
  
The sun was just starting to warm the captain's quarter's window when it awoken Naydeene. She yawned, and then realized she was sleeping in the bed. She turned over panic ally coming face to face with her Uncle Jack.  
  
"Rise and Shine Love," he said, moving closer.  
  
"NOO!" Naydeene screamed, thrashing wildly.  
  
"Naydeene! Naydeene.. ow!" Jack stumbled backwards from Naydeene's slap across the face. Naydeene opened her eyes, realizing it had been a dream. She was hanging out of her bunk, Jake still sleeping in the bottom one. She looked across at Will, then, walked over to him.  
  
"Naydeene?" A voice said, and she turned to look at Jake, "Anything wrong?"  
  
"No," Naydeene said, backing away from Will's sleeping form, "It's nothing."  
  
(Naydeene can do something.)  
  
She climbed back up into her bunk. She moved around her few items, then taking out a bottle of ink, a quill, penknife, and a small leather bonded book of paper. She leaned back in her mess of a bed, and slowly unscrewed the top of the bottle, barely opening it wide enough to slip her quill in. She slowly began to write, and Jake watched. The small quil7 whipped across the page like a dancer's movements and letters were formed across them.  
  
This carried on for a long time, until Will awoke, and looked out their porthole. "Rough sailing today, huh?"  
  
Jake torn his eyes from Naydeene, his only friend, to look at Will. "We can manage." He turned back to watch Naydeene's skilled hands work. Will tapped Jake on the shoulder and motioned him to come with him.  
  
"C'mon, we got work to do." He said, and moved him across the floor to their boots. The two men starped them on, and Jake took one more look at Naydeene before leaving.  
  
Naydeene laid down her quill, and reread her letter; she made sure she still had an old rum bottle she had taken from Jack. She rolled the letter and walked over to the porthole. She slowly opened the hole, and drops the letter into the sea. She climbed up into the bunk, and began to sharpen her quill, for she had some more time before the Pirates began calling for their breakfast.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jake began to re-braid the mast rope, as Will repaired the sails. They both worked in silence; only Jake made sounds of angry when he had missed a loop in the rope. "I hate braiding!" He yelled, frustrated, throwing the rope to the ground.  
  
Naydeene walked out to find the rope on the ground and Jake cussing and stomping furiously at the ground.  
  
"Now, Now," Naydeene said, "It didn't do anything to you," She leaned back and began to braid it.  
  
"Easy to say when you know how to braid!" Jake blurred, still frustrated.  
  
"Well here, let me show you." Naydeene came up behind him and moved his hands with hers, trying to explain it to him. Jake smiled, and Will smiled back, and winked at him. Jake turned his head to face her, but instead came face to face with her boobs. Naydeene let out a little shriek as Jake froze with fear then finally back away, mumbling an apology as Naydeene crossed her arms and gave him death glares.  
  
"I.. I really am sorry Naydeene."  
  
"Oh Really? I'll show you sorry, BOY!" She rolled up a sleeve when Will came between them.  
  
"Naydeene, Come on, He didn't mean anything by it." Will said, "Aren't you suppose to below deck?"  
  
Naydeene was furious now, "Wha...YOU'RE ALL JUST STUPID MEN!"  
  
"CHICHKEN!" Jack busted out of his quarters, "What the blue cheese is going on here?"  
  
"Nothing," The three of them said in unison.  
  
Jack walked around them, looking at them hard, "I want to see some work done around here you mangy dogs!" Will and Jake got back to work as Jack turned to Naydeene, "And you."  
  
"Yes," Naydeene sighed, "I know, back below deck."  
  
Jack smiled and patted her on the head, "That's my girl."  
  
"But Uncle Jack I.." Naydeene began to repute, but stopped and let her head hang as Jack turned and gave her a stern look. Jack softened, and lifted her head and she puckered her face and widened her eyes.  
  
"Oh, c'mon now, not the face!" Jack whined then smiled and said, "Well, alright, you can stay up here a bit longer, but you must be careful."  
  
Naydeene jumped with joy and began to skip around the deck, "I will! Thank you Uncle Jack!"  
  
"That's captain." Jack began to correct her, but gave up as she skipped away, not listening.(..That is the weirdest word I have ever seen)  
  
Jake looked over at Will, "Why she get away with things like that?" He whispers out of the side of his mouth.  
  
Jack shot a glare at them, and then disappear off down the deck. "She is Jack's niece, he must hold something higher than others." Will answered, and began to climb higher up the mast.  
  
"I don't think he holds anything higher than that ship." Jake said, trying to repeat what Naydeene had showed him. His fingers weren't as thin as Naydeene's it wasn't as good as he hoped. "What do you think happened to Naydeene's parents?"  
  
Will hung down a little, to sent a quizzing look at Jake. "What do you mean?" He asked, then slipped back up. (He like a monkey.)  
  
"Well, Naydeene's father was Jack's brother, or so says rumors." Jake said, "At lest that what Gibbs told me."  
  
"I wouldn't trust much of what Gibbs tells you. He has been known in the past to be missing some facts." Will said, all to known to Gibbs ways.  
  
"This is what he told me, see, Jack's brother didn't approve of Jack's ways, so he became a merchant, and worked for the trade roots, where he must have met Naydeene's mother. When Naydeene was born, Jack rejoined his brother, and he became a pirate to support his family. Naydeene's mother disapproved of course, so she began to school her daughter, and planed to leave Jack's brother, and.." Jake trailed off as Naydeene when by, "Gibbs said their dead, and that Jack was the only one to take Naydeene in."  
  
"You mean there is more than one Sparrow in the world?"  
  
"Yup, And Jack was the only one to take in Naydeene. But you didn't hear this from me," He finshed in a whisper.  
  
Will just shook his head, not sure what to believe anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack leaned over Naydeene, trying to read what she was reading. "What is that word?" He asked, pointing.  
  
Naydeene grinned a little, "Let me guess, you never bother to learn to read?" She asked. Jack gasped, "Of course I know how to read!" Naydeene sighed and turned back to her book, "It's just been a while."  
  
"Yeah, what ever you say."  
  
Naydeene went back to her reading peacefully with Jack struggling over her shoulder. They were interrupted by Jake, slamming the door open. "CAPTAIN JACK!" He yelled, "Will needs." He stopped when he saw what was going on. "What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
Naydeene shut her book and sat on it. "Nothing," She said.  
  
Jack had wandered out of the cabin, shouting, "Will! Stay away from my Naydeene!!"  
  
Jake proceeded to find out what Naydeene had been reading. He tried to reach under her skirt, and she got up, squealing, and holding the book in her hand. She ran around the room, squealing, while Jake chased her. (Okay, I want to shot Poine..She first of all makes it really hard to read, and then puts Nay in a skirt..) Naydeene hear Jack out on the deck shouting, "WILL! STAY AWAY FROM MY NAY!" Naydeene stuffed the book down her bodice, folding her arms in triumph. Jake stood there, shrugged, and stuffed his arm in her bodice, and looking for it. Naydeene screamed, pulling his hair. Jake felt the hard square, and pulled it out. Naydeene grabbed her breast, and then slapped Jake. Jake, holding the book, read the front.  
  
"Diary?" He asked, "What is this?"  
  
Naydeene walked behind him. "It's my mother's diary."  
  
"Uh."  
  
Naydeene sighed, "I hear what you told Will."  
  
"What Gibbs told me." He said, slowly looking down at Naydeene's hands. Their eyes met quickly, and then cased down. "So." He said, reaching his hand to take her's. "Hot have you been." He asked.  
  
Naydeene watched as he wordlessly began to trace the lines on her hands, "Good, You?" She asked, never really been through anything like this. (Makes two of us dear.)  
  
Jake looked up, at Naydeene, dropped her hand. "I am good.. When I am around you." He leaned in and slowly kissed her on the lips. He started to pull back, surprised at his own boldness. "Naydeene, I care about you, a lot."  
  
"Jake, I .mmmt.GOT TO GO!" She snapped, and ran out, down to the galley. She leaned up against the door, and sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Night had fallen, and Will was leaning up on the mast, looking out. Over the pass couples of years, he had become quite well at climbing up and down the ship. He whistled a little to himself. He peered out in to the ship to watch a figure walking out to the side of the ship, then stepping out on the edge, and a splash was heard. Will ran a cross the top of the mast to lean out and see what had fallen into the water below. He slipped, and grabbed on to the mast. 


	5. Chapter five

Chapter five  
  
The mast was stick with dew and Will couldn't get a good hold on it. He tried to lift himself up but it was only made it worse, and finally his grip gave way and he plummeted to the deck below. But before the deck could break his fall, he was caught and swung around and lightly set on the deck.  
  
Will turned to see his rescuer was Naydeene, "Naydeene! What."  
  
Naydeene interrupted him and pulled out lifelines, "Hurry we have to save Jake!"  
  
"Jake." Then Will remembered the person and splash he heard, "Oh, that was Jake?" He said, trying up his lifeline.  
  
"Yes, You have to hurry," Naydeene scurried off to turn the boat in the direction Jake was floating. Will directed which way Naydeene should move.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Jack said right behind Naydeene as she gasped and jumped not knowing he was there.  
  
"Jake! He threw himself over the side!" Naydeene said, her voice beginning to quiver.  
  
Jack's expression changed drastically, "What?! What's going on around here?! Is everyone crazy?!"  
  
Naydeene opened her mouth to say something, but Jack stopped her and rushed up the mast to try and see something. By now everyone was on deck, trying to finger out what's going on.  
  
"Naydeene, What's going on?" A voice said behind will. The two turned to see Jake standing there.  
  
"Jake?" Will said, Confused. "But I though-"  
  
Naydeene had began to sob, and Jake pulled her into his arms, "Shh." He said softly, "It will be alright, I promise."  
  
Will disappeared up the ship, standing at the bottom of the mast. "You see anything?" He called up.  
  
Jack rode some ropes down to Will's side. "Something is at work here.."  
  
"You saw it too?" Will asked.  
  
Jack looked around, "Where is Naydeene?"  
  
Will sighed, "With Jake. It wasn't him. Is everyone a counted for?"  
  
Jack looked down at his boots, "Something isn't right here. Something has changed." Jack turned away, "You weren't the only one to see it. You, and Gibbs, were both to see it, along with Naydeene. I will tell you who else has when they tell me. Until then, yer kept yer mouth shut, savvy?" Here was a paused, then Jack called out, "Naydeene, you bilge rat, get back to the bung hole! SMARTLY!"  
  
Naydeene ran up, grinned a little, "Aye, Captain!" She turned to return to the Bung Hole.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes, "Arrr..Bilge Rat!" Jack wandered off to yell at some crewmember. Will smiled a little, then looked up the mast. There was something now different about it, almost something unsafe about it.  
  
"Bad things happen when a fathom walker walks.." A voice said, Will turning to Gibbs. "Something is a foot here..I told Jack never to let that girl aboard." Gibbs opened his flask, and took a swig. "Bad luck she is, bringing a fathom walker." He shook his head, "Not many pirates care for them.."  
  
Will looked over at Gibbs, who was now holding out the flask to him. "What's a fathom walker?" Will asked, and took a sip of the grog. He made a face and vowed never to drink any of Gibbs flask-o-wonders again.  
  
"A fathom walker is an omen.and anyone who sees, or hears it has to deal with the message it brings. One showed up on the Pearl before Jack lost it. Maybe this trip to Chamber Island is a bad idea."  
  
Will nodded, then looked up at the mast. "Has Naydeene returned to the bung hole?"  
  
"Mostly likely." Gibbs watched as Will got up. "Shame..I think she was the closest one to it too."  
  
(Confusion say that a spinning head is like squirrel in July.)  
  
Will nodded, walking over to the door to the bunghole, and disappeared through it. The bunghole was dark, only lighted only with candles. Naydeene was sitting in the corner, the book she had been reading for weeks sitting in her lap. She didn't notice Will as he walked in, so her being seated was far pass lady-like. One foot, booted, was sitting on top a crate that had been "Borrowed" A while back; the other one was tucked under her.  
  
Will turn his head to the side, waiting for Naydeene to speak. She didn't.  
  
"So." Will started. "Did you see who jumped?"  
  
Naydeene looked away, crossing her arms. "No." She said crossly. "I thought it was Jake."  
  
"You don't have to be so cross."  
  
"Yeah, well maybe I want to."  
  
"Look! Why are you being so.sooo."  
  
"So what?! So unreliable? So stupid? So untalented?"  
  
"SO rude!! Why?"  
  
"Have you ever though that it was you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Couldn't you tell? Everything I was around you? How I hung on your every word? Couldn't you tell?! Everyone else could."  
  
"..Nay."  
  
"No! It's to late now. Leave."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No! OUT! NOW!"  
  
"Fine.." Will headed for the door, stopping as he faced out. "I just wanted to say thank you."  
  
Naydeene still didn't look.  
  
"Thank you for saving me, today."  
  
Will closed the door, and Naydeene started dinner.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The pirates lined up for their share of the evening slop. Naydeene stood at the front. The pirates walked up one by one, as Naydeene angrily threw the stew at the metal plates.  
  
Will and Jake walked up, Naydeene glared at Will as she dropped some stew into his bowl. She smiled at Jake a little, and dropped the stew into his bowl. Will sighed as they were pushed to the side.  
  
"So." Jake started, "What happened?"  
  
Will sighed, dropped into the seat next to Gibbs. "Some one walked off the boat. Or so it seems."  
  
The crew was sitting out most finshed with Naydeene's horrible stew, and began to hum and tell tales. There were the few that had pulled out some hornpipes. Soon the mood shifted and they began to get going. One very drunken pirate got up on a table and began to dance. Before anyone knew it, the galley turned into one big party.  
  
Pirates swig off each other's arms, their voices joined into one song. "Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A pirate's life for me! We pillage, we plunder, we rife and loot; Drink up me hearties Yo Ho! We kidnap and Ravage, and don't give a hoot; Drink up me hearties Yo Ho!"  
  
Their voices seemed to bend together, making them sound quite nice. Will and Jake were arm and arm, swinging the mugs in the air, lost in the moment. "Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A pirate's life for me! We extort, We pilfer, we filch and sack; Drink up me hearties Yo Ho! Maraud and embezzle and even high-jack, Drink up me hearties Yo Ho!"  
  
"It's called commandeering!" Jack shouted back, and a bunch of laugher went through the galley.  
  
There were some shouts of, 'Whatever you say Captain,' and 'You say that all the time,' And 'Commandeer this!'. Before they started again, "Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate's life for me! We Kindle and char and inflame and ignite; Drink up me hearties, Yo, Ho! We're Devils and black sheep." There was a pause, and then Jack shouted, "Really bad eggs!" Then the group began to laugh again, then gained enough control to sing again. "Drink up me Hearties yo ho!"  
  
Everyone began to catch their breath so Will and Jake started again, "Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate's life for me!" There was a pause, and other's joined in, "We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do well Cabs! Drink up me hearties Yo, Ho! Aye, but we are mommies and Dads; Drink up me Hearties Yo HO!"  
  
Everyone bust into laugher, some began to dance with all their might. Flask were being passed, pipes were being lit, and stories being shared. Naydeene sunk up to join Jack's side, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Uncle Jack," She said, "Can every day be like this?"  
  
Jack Just grinned a golden tooth grin.  
  
A/N: And that ends another chapter. I feel bad about not thanking you all for the reviews last chapter. They were all great, and I am better sure there were no questions to answer. Anyone who doesn't get some of the words in the story that were used, just leave a review about it, and I will make a glossy next time if it's really bad. Well, I feel all pirately. Hand me so Grog! We are west coast btw-Kita out 


	6. Chapter six

Chapter 6  
  
A/n: Kita here. There are three of us. Why can't people get that. Why the heck would our sn say that if it wasn't true? Eh? Anyways, the sickness thing is all Poine. I have no clue about it, I know as much as you all. And in the last chapter, fathom should have been Phantom. My computer did it. I'm out.  
  
Will yawned leaning up on the mast for there was nothing to do. He yawned again, looking out on to the ocean. It was a peaceful morning. The sun was not up yet. It was a quiet morning, and Will could see some bubbles on the sea froth. Suddenly the peace was interpreted. He heard noises coming from below deck. He followed the sounds as it grew louder.  
  
"...Ho, Yo ho." Will walked into room, and saw Naydeene laying on her bed, Jake sitting next to her. He hushed her, and brushed back her hair.  
  
"She's sick." Jake said, knowing Will was here.  
  
"She has been sick before." Will said, nodding.  
  
"She goes like this all the time, up and down."  
  
Will nodded, "Come up deck with me.the water is really blue."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Jake carried up some water up to the upper deck, "Thanks for helping me will." He said, setting the bucket down. Will just nodded, and dropped his mop into the bucket. "So.what is wrong with Naydeene?"  
  
"Dunno." Will turned his back to Jake. "If this become a reoccurring thing."  
  
Will trailed off, it didn't need to be said what would happen.  
  
"Hopefully we can get to land soon enough to where she'll feel better, maybe that will help." Jake said, trying to make himself feel better about Naydeene.  
  
Will let out a discoursing laugh, "Not where we 're going."  
  
Jack stopped, "Where are we going?"  
  
Willl slapped his forehead, "Didn't you know?"  
  
Jake shook his head, and Will stared at him in disbelieving.  
  
"We're going to chamber Island my boy!" Jack wandered out of his quarters.  
  
"You mean charmed don't ye Jack?"  
  
Jack looked at him then walked in his Johnny Depp.erm. unn Jack Sparrow way, and leaned in directly in front of his face as he swaggered pointing a finger, "That's Captain Jack Sparrow to you, ye bilge rat! Swab the deck mangie dog!"  
  
Will smiled and rolled his eyes as he continued his work. Jake followed Jack up to the bridge.  
  
"Um, Captain sir, how's Naydeene doing?" Jake asked innocently.  
  
Jack checked his compass and began to steer the ship, "She be fine, and she's a strong one she is. Bubbly and stubborn."  
  
"Yeah," Jake breathed and looked into the sky, "Yes, that she is."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow, that only Johnny Depp.erm. Jack Sparrow could pull, "Yes.." He looked over at a spacing Jake, "You sweeting on my girl?" Jack stated it bluntly.  
  
Will laughed as Jake stammered.  
  
"Well.Will?" Jack asked, "Answer me."  
  
"Me?!"  
  
"Yes, you." Captain Jack said, pinning Will up against the wall.  
  
"NO!" Will pulled away, and ran below deck. "I don't like Naydeene!"  
  
"A ship! A ship!" A voice called out, and everyone hit the sides of the ship. "It's the Queen Anne's Revenge!"  
  
(I had to bring in Blackbeard!)  
  
Jack started surprised, "Blackbeard!"  
  
"Who?" Will snapped, as Jack climbed up higher on the ropes.  
  
"Sing a song of sixpence! A pocket full of rye, 4 and 20 blackbirds baked in a pie," The crew began merrily, raising their true flag, "When the pie was opened, all the birds began to sing, wasn't that not a tasty dish to set before the king."  
  
There was a paused then the other ship came back with, "The King was in his counting house, counting out his money, the Queen was in the parlor, eating bread and honey, the maid was in the garden, hanging out the clothes, when a black bird came and snapped off her nose."  
  
A tall man stepped out, and looked at the ship, "I have always loved that rhyme! Whose out there?"  
  
"That can't be Blackbeard." Gibbs trailed off as he came into view.  
  
"Blackbeard?!" Will said.  
  
"Blackbeard?!" Naydeene said.  
  
"Blackbeard?!" Jake said.  
  
"Dad?!" Jack said, as everyone looked at him.  
  
"Dad?!" Will asked.  
  
"Dad?!" Jake asked.  
  
"Grandpa?!" Naydeene screamed.  
  
"JACK!" Blackbeard yelled, "We've been through this before. You were my cabin boy!"  
  
"Pappy!" Jack yelled, arms outstretched.  
  
"Damnit Jack, I thought we when through this when you were cabin boy!" A voice yelled. Pirate's laugher chorused off the waters. "Mind us coming to board?"  
  
Jack grinned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naydeene paused nervously around the galley, the sounds of pirates up on deck as Jake came down.  
  
"Hey!.Naydeene? You okay?"  
  
Naydeene stopped, and glared, "Do I look ok?!" She frantically looked around for something to cook.  
  
"Worried about your cooking again, huh?" Jake said, stopped her by holding her shoulders, "Here, let me help you." Jake turned Naydeene towards the boiling pot of water.  
  
"Peel those Potatoes." He said, pointing to the plate of potatoes. Naydeene stomped over to the table and Jake saw the knife in Naydeene's hand fly up and hit the table with a sharp thud several times.  
  
"WAIT! Wait!" Jake said, grabbing her hand, and lowering it slowly. " Peel, not kill!"  
  
Naydeene watched him curiously as he came up behind her and grabbed both her hands gently. He led her through the actions of peeling the Potatoes.  
  
"Like this." He whispered in her ear.  
  
They peeled the potatoes slowly, with smooth actions. Naydeene turned sharply, dropping the knife. She faced Jake, who looked at in adoration, then bent in and kissed her gently on the mouth. She kissed him back. He put his arms around her waist, and she put hers around his neck. They kissed passionately, knocking over the plate of potatoes.  
  
Will walked in to see them leaning against the wall, making out. He was backing out slowly when he bumped into something.  
  
He turned to find Jack squinting at him, with his hand on his hips.  
  
"You been eyin' my Naydeene?" He asked Violently.  
  
"WHAT?" Will asked, gesturing behind him to Nay and Jake.  
  
"You little." Jack said, reaching for Will's neck. Will ducked and ran out of the galley, Jack running after him yelling. "GET BACK HERE! I'LL WRING YOUR NECK!"  
  
Naydeene pulled out of Jake's passionate embrace slowly. She looked up at him, smiling, and then pulled away sharply.  
  
"You can cook!" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yeah." Jake said like it was normal.  
  
"So.. I have an idea! You stay down here and make the slop, and I'll go pretend like I can read a map." She stormed out of the room jealously.  
  
Jake sighed, and picked up some potatoes.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Jack walked along side his 'dad'. ".So then I said, 'Who in the name of Davy Jones locker is Orlando Bloom?"  
  
Jack burst out in laughter as Blackbeard watched him in disbelieve. "Isn't that funny Pop?"  
  
"I..Am ..not. your..DAD!" Blackbeard yelled.  
  
"Oh." Jack said, "Someone needs a hug!" He ran towards Blackbeard.  
  
Blackbeard moved out of the way, and Jack ran right passed him, and fell overboard. Blackbeard watched as Jack climbed back up, "Don't ever do that again." Blackbeard growled.  
  
Jack pushed his hat back over his head. "NOW MY EYELINER IS RUNNING!" Jack sobbed, and ran into his cabin.  
  
Blackbeard shook his head, walking across the deck. The wind blew pass, as he looked around. "Jack keeps a clean ship." He said, looking over the side. "This ain't the pearl thou.mmm.."  
  
"Jack made a deal he shouldn't have, a favor." Will said, coming up from behind him. Will shoot a glare at Blackbeard then began to work on playing with some ropes. He looked up at Blackbeard from the corner of his eye.  
  
Blackbeard studied Will, "You don't trust me."  
  
Will rewrapped his work from the morning. "I can't say I trust you as far as I can throw you."  
  
"You wouldn't get far not trusting people you know," Blackbeard, said, "Notice Jack Keeps a woman on the ship. She the cook?"  
  
"Yea, and a crappie one at that. Feel sorry for your crew, they were hopping for a good meal. They aren't going to get it."  
  
Blackbeard leaned back, "It can't be that bad," he said, "No one cooks that bad." There was a silence that followed, and then Blackbeard spoke up. "How bad is she?"  
  
Will thought, "I would rather drink bilge water."  
  
Blackbeard smiled, "She can't be that bad."  
  
"She is." Will said, "You have her never talked, smelled, or had followed you."  
  
Blackbeard shrugged, and looked at the blue sky. "It's a just question. There has to be something cute about her."  
  
"Well..She has a kinda cute pout.."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"And she kinda cute when she is Angry."  
  
"Ye having those kinda dreams about her?"  
  
"Ya.NO!" Will shouted at Blackbeard. "I don't think about Naydeene!"  
  
Blackbeard smiled. "You won't care as much later, lad."  
  
Suddenly Jack showed up behind Will, "You talking about my Naydeene?" He asked, bending over. Will got up and ran away.  
  
Blackbeard turned to Jack, "I don't think that he will be a problem." Blackbeard said, holding Jack back. "If anything happens between them, he seems to be the type to take care of her."  
  
"Oh Daddy! You are so smart!"  
  
"Jack.Don't ..Ever.. Call me that again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naydeene ran a brush through her hair, humming. She shrugged off any thoughts that came to mind of Jake. 'Jake,' She thought, 'Is just a friend, nothing more, nothing less.'  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Jake leaned over a boiling pot, and the door slammed open. "For Christ SAKE! What is Jack on Naydeene? I don't like her at all!" Will paused when he realized he wasn't alone. "Hi Jake." Will said, sheepishly grinning. "Isn't Naydeene supposed to be cooking?"  
  
"Do you want Naydeene to cook?" Jake asked, "She about destroys anything know as food."  
  
"I know, but why are you cooking?"  
  
"Well, I made a deal with Naydeene." Jake answered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A deal," Jake said, "I would cook, and she would do all the things that I don't like doing."  
  
Will thought for a moment, "It seems like a good idea." He said, sitting on top one of the tables.  
  
Jake shifted blushing deeply, "You saw us didn't you?"  
  
"Oh yes." He said, "I have never seen any one have their tongue that far-"  
  
"OKAY!" Jake snapped, "I kissed her! I kissed her and she kissed back. I am a sick puppy at her feet! She tells me to jump, and I ask how high!"  
  
Will raised an eyebrow, "it's not like she is beautiful or anything, she is really quite plain-" Will started.  
  
"NOT TO ME!" Jake shouted, "She is my little piece of heaven."  
  
Will nodded a little, and looked out the window, "It's a lovely sun set."  
  
Jake shrugged, "Kay."  
  
"What does Gibbs say about me?" Will asked, after a long silence. "I know he speaks to about me to some of the other crew members, so I know you have over heard."  
  
Jake sighed, "There rumor that you were once married. That's it."  
  
Will nodded, "Take care of Naydeene, if you truly lover her."  
  
Jake nodded, "I will, Will, I will."  
  
(Too many will's in one sentence)  
  
Will walked outside of the galley, the sounds of Blackbeard's and Jack's crew flowed out with him, the door closed.  
  
Blackbeard and Jack were seen strolling along Blackbeard's Ship. "So, where ye be headed Jack?" Blackbeard asked.  
  
Jack smiled trying to seem strong, and manly, "To calm."  
  
"CHARMED!" The crew from the other ship yelled.  
  
Jack slumped and sighed in defeat, "Charmed Island." He said in an almost annoyed voice.  
  
Naydeene came up from behind Jack, and patted him on the back. "You will get it one day!" She said, patting his back. She looked around, coughing Will walking back to the bunks. She paused for a second, then held her hand out to Blackbeard, "It was nice meaning you." She said, waiting.  
  
Blackbeard took her hand, and shook it. "Take care of old Jack, he ain't right in the head."  
  
Blackbeard turned to walk on to the other ship, and then stopped. "Jack, I need ye to do me a favor. God knows you owe me, take me problem off me hands." He said, "Let Sandine join ye crew. She the lest ye can do for me."  
  
Jack stood there, very pale. Uber pale to be truthful. So pale that he could have been dead. Which was surprising for he was that pale, for how tan he was. But I will get on with it.  
  
"About bloody time."  
  
Shut up you.  
  
"Sandine?" Jack squeaked, "Why?"  
  
"Well, ye owe me from last nights poker game.and I know it was ye who used to wander around in the-"  
  
"Fine! Fine!" Jack shouted, "I will take in Sandine." He turned to Naydeene, "Get an other bunk ready. Or kick someone out of their's" He snapped.  
  
"Aye, aye, sir!" Naydeene said, and ran off to change out some bunks.  
  
Jack turned back to Blackbeard. "Why?" He sobbed.  
  
Blackbeard smiled proudly, "I thought you two got along so well. Besides, bootstrap said you need a cook."  
  
Suddenly Blackbeard stumbled forward and a woman appeared behind him. "Out of my way, you ungrateful slob!"  
  
She walked out, growling. "And what is this?" She said, looking at Jack, "Isn't wee jack?" She grabbed Jack by his beard, "It is!" She said happily. "C'mere, Smuckins!" She chased him arms open wide, shoving may a sailors out of her way as she ran.  
  
Naydeene watched the two run by, and she disappeared into the darkness. She turned right into Jake. She looked up at him, and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "You need a new name."  
  
"Why?" He asked, confused.  
  
"Because people (The authors) kept mixing you up with Jack."  
  
".What?"  
  
"How about.. Harold?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Ok, How about.Nicky?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Alright. How, 'bout, um, Jeb?"  
  
"What kind of name is that?" He asked, disguised.  
  
"It was my brother's." She said as she walked away.  
  
"Well.I like that name." He yelled after her.  
  
"Fine!" She snapped, walking off into Will. She paused, and patted him on the back.  
  
Will stumbled, and rubbed the spot were she hit him. "Ow!" He said, and then looked at Jake. "What did you do this time?"  
  
"Nothing!" Jake said, "She just gave me a new name."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Call me Jeb from now on."  
  
Will looked at were Naydeene had stood, and listened. She looked at him for a second, and then went down the other hall. 


End file.
